The Devil Princess And Her King
by DevilPrincessOfDarkWorld
Summary: He was shocked by all of this for this is the first time he has meet someone who isn't angry or holds a grudge against his former self (Haou), he was touched by how honest she was.


_**A/n: I'm back with another YuGiOhGx fanfic.**_

_**This is JadenXOC**_

_**Warnings: OOCNESS(maybe)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

* * *

It wasn't long after the supreme king's defeat when chaos had once again befallen the land and a new ruthless ruler took over the throne, fear was evident in the hearts' of many for this ruler was more violent than the fallen king, deaths occurred but not in the hands of the monsters that this someone controls but rather by the hands of the ruler itself. They had thought that it would all be over since Jaden has been returned back to normal but it seems they had thought otherwise, they never expected that a new fruit of darkness will emerge.

They heard from the gossips of some duel monsters that the new ruler was called the Devil Princess and that she was far more dangerous than when Haou Jaden had been but not as emotionless as him or some would say.

"What do you think guys? Should we see this so called Devil Princess?" asked a boy with two-toned hair.

"I don't know. Why Jaden, do you plan on dueling her?" Asked Syrus who seemed to be having a bad feeling about this.

"Bingo! You just took the words right out of my mouth." His friend cheered and flashed him a wide grin. "I'm pretty sure I'll beat her." He added.

'This is definitely not going to end well.' His friends thought as they followed their friend to the direction of the castle were he stayed when he was still ruling over land, little do they know a figure watched from the shadows, silently it disappeared back into the darkness. Just as they were nearing the castle a fiend appeared to stop them and stated,

"If you are here to challenge the princess you may as well come back some other time, she is not present as of the moment, but if you'd like you can duel m-."

"_**SILENCIO**_!" a deep commanding voice was heard and from the shadows on the left side of the castle emerged a cloaked figure.

"Who the hell are you?" The question that hung in the air for a minute or so but the figure did not speak, but made an action on taking of the cloak it wore.

"Y-your H-highness." The fiend bowed shakily while the others seem to be in shock; they couldn't believe their eyes for the person the fiend called was a girl in black and red dress that reaches above her knees, a small tiara band with a single black gem that is shaped like a diamond in the center of her forehead; short black hair, plain black eyes that seems to shine and she wore nothing on her feet. All in all she doesn't look like the feared devil princess at all. She held a smile on her pale lips but not an evil kind of smile but a smile that so sweet that can melt anyone's heart. Slowly they recovered from the shock and it was Jaden who spoke up first.

"I'm seeing things aren't I?" He asked his companions who just shook their heads as a way of saying no.

"H-how is it possible that someone who looks like this is her?" Syrus questioned as he finally found his voice.

"_**Looks can be deceiving and first impressions are false beliefs though I have a bit of a temperament.**_" They heard it quite clearly but her lips didn't move at all which puzzled them. "_**I'm mute but I can communicate through using my mind.**_"

"Aw shit! That's so cool well the mind communication thing though I feel sad for you too being mute and all."

"_**It's alright and about the duel sorry but I can't duel for alas my cards are missing.**_" She told him and saw her frown only for a second and then she smiled again, "_**but I could still use some company, the others here are just boring me out, don't worry I won't hurt any of you. No Syrus I'm not lying."**_

"Huh? How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"_**Psychic abilities and the facial expression you had been easy to read silly."**_

"I don't know but I can feel that there's more to you than meets the eye and well I want to know you a little more so it's fine with me to keep you company, how about you guys want to keep her company?" He said to them but they had a look that clearly said no.

"Well whatever, you guys do what you want. I'm staying." He declared and walked to where the princess stood.

"_**Thank you." **_Jaden only smiled at her and held out his hand for her which she took and they walked silently inside the castle. They had passed by many monsters as she led him through the halls, he had to admit to himself that a little piece of him did miss living here, as she was still pulling him along the many halls of the castle, then they had finally stopped in front of a large black and red door with a symbol of slifer the red dragon carved onto it and man did it look amazing.

"Wow this is so COOL!" He exclaimed and she only smiled and opened the large door and they were greeted by large room. The walls were painted red and black, a large painting of Uriah-The God of Flames/Flame Dragon and Slifer the Red Dragon intertwined harmoniously at the right side of the wall hung, a cabinet filled with stuffed duel monster plushies at the left side. A white vanity drawer; a black king sized bed with an emblem of Uriah on the headboard.

"_**This is my room Jaden niisan do you like it?"**_

"Uhm…to be honest with you I'm speechless so to speak." He replied and casually strode towards the painting and just when he was about to touch it the painting suddenly changed and the once picture of the two dragons disappeared and was replaced by a rather disturbing image of him when he was still the supreme king which made him back away from it and stumble on the floor, yet the picture didn't change back to normal.

"What the hell?!" he reacted.

"_**Oh it seems that the painting changed, oh well, the dragons were beautiful and all. Then again Haou's picture looks much better." **_ She mused and walked to the direction of her bed and sat on it.

He only gaped at her and found it hard to find his voice as silence hung over them for a good 5 minutes. He tried opening his mouth to say something only to close it again, and then he remembered that she can read his thoughts, so he just thought of what he was going to say.

'This has got to be the creepiest thing to ever happen and how is it possible? Aren't you even afraid of him?'

"_**I cannot answer the first question but the second one I can. You see I've been a big fan of him to the point that I've fallen in love, it's weird despite his character I still did, and then again it really doesn't matter to me what he has done. He still has a heart and maybe if someone would try to understand him more he wouldn't be like that." **_As she spoke those lines, her eyes seemed to sparkle with love, adoration and devotion and a smile so sweet grazed her lips like lover would give the it's significant other. He was shocked by all of this for this is the first time he has meet someone who isn't angry or holds a grudge against his former self, he was touched by how honest she was. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation at the corners of his eyes; he held them back a little. He silently got off the ground and walked to where she sat and he had suddenly embraced the latter which startled her but she then relaxed at the contact and hugged back and that is when he let his tears fall onto her shoulders as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. They pulled away after a while.

"_**Why the sudden rainfall? Did I say something bad?"**_

"You didn't say anything bad at all but instead said something that made me realize that there is still someone willing to give a second chance and forgive despite all the wrongs that I had done and make me accept that part of me that I despise."

"_**I'm confused."**_

"I am him and he is me, so I shouldn't be afraid anymore knowing that there is you who had never judged me despite all that I have done. Thank you for that"

"_**Ok now I'm really confused by all of this."**_

"Uhm…Well it's just that I am or was Haou but now I accept that we are one and the same, you made me happy, you made me believe in myself again, you made the doubt in my heart disappear, you made the fear go away. Once again I thank you."

He took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes as a sudden light feel upon his entire being, it then faded. She felt great power coming from him, as he opened his eyes, golden orbs replaced the once chocolate brown.

* * *

_**A/n: I'll cut it short :) by guys **_


End file.
